


Hacked

by melofors



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Luhan is stupid but what else is new, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melofors/pseuds/melofors
Summary: Minseok's photos get leaked and some of them are quite "questionable".





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story!! Okay maybe not, but I'm more than sure there are racy pictures of Xiuhan in both Minseok and Luhan's phones.

Minseok is about to take a much needed nap when one of the scarier managers SM loves to torture them with marches over to him and tells Minseok to follow him. Groaning, because _will he ever get to rest_ , he walks behind the large man into a brightly lit office where two other managers are sitting, presumably waiting for him. He glances at the least scary-looking manager questioningly and the man gestures for Minseok to look at the screen of the large computer on the sleek, mahogany desk in the middle of the room.

 _Oh fuck_ , is the first thought that comes to his mind when he sees an online magazine article's bold, magenta heading reading, "Over 2000 Pictures of EXO's Xiumin Leaked All Over Internet."

"Your iCloud photostream, or whatever, apparently got hacked into," one of the managers loudly says, startling Minseok. "We are trying to do damage control but some of the leaked pictures are… difficult to explain." Minseok blushes.

"We–you have a reputation to maintain, Kim Minseok. Let's just hope this doesn’t cause a huge scandal." Minseok nods, trying to think of what unexplainable pictures of his could have been leaked.

"Out of the 2347 pictures that were leaked, only four are a bit…" he pauses, not finishing his sentence. “But there is a chance people will be naïve enough to believe nothing… questionable is really happening in those photos."

Minseok has to remind himself how to breathe. 2347 photos. 2347 private photos from his phone that are now very much public. The manager is still saying something to him but Minseok isn’t listening.

He has a pretty good idea what those four "questionable" pictures could be. Why didn’t he just delete them? It's already been seven months. He'd been holding on to the past so tight, pathetically keeping pictures of things that were now long gone and lost, and now, his stupidity came and bit him right in the ass.

"Do you understand, Mr. Kim?" one of the managers says, dismissing him. Minseok just nods, even though he has no idea what he's claiming to understand, and leaves the room with his head down.

As he walks back to the dorm, Minseok's head swirls with thoughts of four pictures. He's devastated about the other 2343 pictures, of course. He doesn’t want the world to see the selfies he took with his family or those pictures of him and his band mates half-naked in the dorm or that video of a very drunk Jongdae singing a sappy love song with a lampshade over his head. All of those were private pictures of private moments between Minseok and the people he cares about. But he can't help that those four pictures worry him more than the other 2343.

Because those four pictures are pictures of him and Lu Han. Doing things he and Lu Han used to do.

He doesn’t remember exactly which four pictures they are, but he knows they're going to be, as the manager had said, "questionable".

 

"Um, Hyung…" the cautious voice of Kyungsoo greets Minseok's ears as soon as he enters the room. Minseok looks up to see all of his bandmates looking worriedly at him. There's a few seconds of tense silence, which Baekhyun ends up promptly breaking.

"Your photos got leaked."

Minseok sighs, "Yeah, I know."

"Is that why they wanted to talk to you?"

He just nods.

"Don’t worry, I'm sure they'll come up with some explanation," Jongdae says unhelpfully.

"Yeah!" Baekhyun joins in, "I mean the worst one is the bed one and it's not even _that_ bad!"

Minseok's heart stops but before he can ask, Chanyeol supplies, "I don’t know Baek… it was pretty bad."

"What bed one?" he manages to squeak out, trying very hard not to hyperventilate, as Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol. Jongdae senses his panic and puts a hand on Minseok's back.

"Don’t worry, Hyung. It really isn’t _that_ racy, Chanyeol's just being a prick."

"Hey!" Chanyeol cries indignantly. Minseok sees Kyungsoo roll his eyes next to the giant and walk over to him and Jongdae.

"I think we should just let Minseok hyung be the judge of that," he says, swatting Jongdae's arm off from where it's now resting on Minseok's shoulder and dragging Minseok over to the bed where Junmyeon is sitting with a laptop.

Junmyeon gives Minseok a reassuring smile as he slides the laptop off his thighs and onto Minseok's. Minseok braces himself as he scrolls through the pictures.

At first they really aren't too bad. Just a bunch of selfies and aesthetic-but-not-really shots of his food and random trees. He cringes as he scrolls past a shirtless mirror selfie from before the development of his abs. He'd forgotten about that. Oh wow, there's that video of drunk Jongdae. Another shirtless picture. Three pictures in a row of Sehun's boxer-clad ass. A picture of his own boxer-clad ass. Oh god.

Then, all of a sudden, a selfie of him and Lu Han pops up and Minseok gasps. It's not "questionable" at all but it _is_ Lu Han and it brings back so many memories. Feigning indifference, even though he's pretty sure everyone's already seen his reaction, Minseok keeps on scrolling.

He scrolls past three more pictures that have Lu Han in them—one with his and Minseok's legs tangled under a table with their matching shoes on display, another selfie, and the picture he’d posted on his now dead Instagram account—when the first could-be-considered-questionable picture makes its appearance.

It's a picture Jongdae had taken of Minseok and Lu Han on the roof. Minseok is pointing at something in the sky but Lu Han isn’t looking. He's giving Minseok a bone-crushing backhug and looking at him.

Minseok almost tears up at the sight of Lu Han looking at him with that smile and _those eyes_. They're looking at Minseok as if he's the most beautiful thing in the world. Minseok hadn’t even been wearing makeup then. It was right after practice and he was tired and sweaty but that hadn't stopped Lu Han from clinging onto him and calling him perfect.

Shaking those memories away, Minseok resumes scrolling. A selfie of a seemingly shirtless Lu Han lying in bed, holding his thumb and index finger up in a heart shows up and Minseok scrolls past it as fast as he can. It had been sent to him after not the most innocent of phone calls and Minseok really doesn’t want to think about that right now.

After more selfies and pictures of food, another selfie with Lu Han—this one taken at a café during one of their many café dates—shows up. Minseok sighs and keeps scrolling.

He has to pause again when he sees yet another selfie of him and Lu Han, this one not as platonic-looking as the previous ones. Minseok is smiling wide at the camera and Lu Han is kissing his cheek. Except it looks more like he's devouring it than kissing it. Jongdae snorts at the embarrassing photo from behind him and Minseok, once again, resumes his scrolling.

He's almost forgotten about the bed picture Baekhyun had been talking about until it's suddenly right in front of his eyes.

"Oh my god."

"It really isn’t _that_ bad," Junmyeon tries to reassure but Minseok is too busy willing his face to stop turning into a tomato to listen.

It's also a selfie, taken by Lu Han on one of their beds, with a very shirtless Minseok cuddling into Lu Han's also very shirtless side. Both of their hair resembles something similar to a bird's nest and there are red marks on both of their necks and what can be seen of their chests. Only an idiot wouldn’t be able to guess what they had been up to before taking this picture.

Why did they even take it? Minseok vaguely recalls Lu Han saying something about how hot they always look after… _that_ and Minseok being too tired to stop him from taking a picture as proof.

Minseok feels everyone's eyes on him and takes a deep breath before going to the next picture, which, surprisingly, turns out to be a picture of him and Yifan eating ice cream. He didn’t even know he still had pictures of Yifan. He smiles, temporarily distracted from the unfortunate picture he had just scrolled past, and continues scrolling.

After a few more random pictures, another picture that makes his heart stop comes up and, of course, it's a picture of him and Lu Han. They're holding hands and looking into each other's eyes with their foreheads touching. In the background, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are looking at them with heart-eyes and Chanyeol and Baekhyun are pretending to gag. Minseok manages to let out a little laugh at the picture, even though he feels like a gallon of jello in a bag.

The rest of the leaked pictures, thankfully, do not include Lu Han and are not very noteworthy and when he gets to the last one—a picture of him and Jongdae making silly faces—he has to take a moment to breathe.

Junmyeon is the first one to speak. "Are you okay?"

Minseok nods because he doesn’t trust his voice not to betray how he's really feeling. Everyone seems to know anyway because they crowd around him and squish him in a huge nine-person-hug, which somehow actually works in making him feel better.

He still has no idea what's going to happen, what he's going to do, what _Lu Han_ is going to do, but it's nice to know he has his friends, his brothers, here with him.

 

The next day Minseok gets a call. Honestly, he had been expecting it but that doesn’t mean he's prepared for it in the least.

"H-hello?" he winces when his voice cracks.

"Minseok! What the fuck?"

It's been seven months since he last heard Lu Han's voice but it still has the same effect on him. It still makes his heart flutter and his stomach churn.

"So, you saw…"

Lu Han doesn’t sound the least bit amused when he says, "You think?" and Minseok winces again.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well they said they're going to make an announcement about how this is a violation of privacy and sasaengs need to stop doing all this or something along those lines. There's nothing we can do about the pictures, though, so we just have to ignore them." Minseok is surprised at how steady his voice has suddenly gotten.

"Minseok." Minseok takes a deep breath before replying. "Yes?"

"I'm coming to see you."

"What!" Minseok yells. He ignores the faint _ow!_ that comes after but doesn’t lower his voice, "Are you crazy, Lu Han? Imagine what will happen if anyone sees you here? It'll be like confirming what I'm pretty sure everyone already knows now!"

"Stop being ridiculous, Minseok!" Lu Han yells back, "We need to figure out what we're going to do. I'm booking a flight today and we're going to meet tomorrow. I don’t care what your managers or anyone else says, we're discussing this and that's final!"

With that, Lu Han hangs up and Minseok is left staring at the shaking phone in his trembling hand.

He hears someone enter the room.

"Are you okay, Hyung? We heard yelling," Minseok sees Sehun and Jongin looking at him.

"Yeah… I'm just great."

 

Minseok manages to sneak out of the building in the evening and texts Lu Han, who had told him he was in the area and would wait in one of their favorite inconspicuous cafes until Minseok could get out. That had been six hours ago. Minseok doesn’t know if Lu Han will still be waiting or if he'll have already given up and left. He doesn’t know which one he's hoping for.

Minseok thinks the latter when he enters the café and sees a very familiar figure laying his hoodie-covered head on a table, a tall cup of coffee in front of him. He spends a minute mustering up the courage to walk up to Lu Han before thinking _fuck it_ and sliding into the chair in front of the sleeping man.

Lu Han stirs and Minseok waits for him to wake up, too afraid to wake him himself.

It takes a good 15 minutes but Lu Han eventually opens his tired eyes and yelps at the sight of Minseok sitting in front of him.

"Okay, what do we do?" Minseok doesn’t beat around the bush. They're meeting up and risking getting into a lot of trouble to come up with a plan and Minseok has no desire to drag this on for any longer than it has to be.

Lu Han doesn’t seem to share his sentiment though, because he slowly smiles that stupid Lu Han smile and softly says, "Hi, Minseok. Long time no see."

Minseok resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Hi. Now let's please just get this over with and come up with a plan."

"I don’t think there's anything we can do," Lu Han shrugs as he casually leans back in his chair.

"W-what?!" Minseok splutters. "Then why the fuck did you come here? Why did you make _me_ come here?"

Lu Han's smile turns into a bit of a smirk as he leans forward and whispers, "Why'd you keep those pictures, Minseok?"

Minseok can't believe what his life has come to.

"Did you seriously make me risk my life coming here to ask me _that?!_ " he has to control his voice from turning into a scream.

"I want to know," Lu Han whines.

"I don’t know, I just forgot to delete them," Minseok lies, getting up. "Now if that's all—"

"No!" Lu Han scrambles to grab his wrist. "Please just stay for a while."

Minseok narrows his eyes, "Why?"

"I want to talk."

"You had seven months to talk, Lu Han. Now _I_ don’t want to."

"Hey, that's not my fault," Lu Han pouts. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. At least that's what you implied last time we talked. But," his pout turns into another smirk and Minseok thinks _ugh_ and _wow_ at the same time, "it seems like that's not the case."

Minseok pulls his hand out of Lu Han's grasp and narrows his eyes even more, "That _is_ the case."

"Then why did you keep those pictures? You even kept the one after we had phone sex for the first time."

"Lu Han," Minseok sighs, trying not to blush. "What do you really want?"

"I want to know!"

"I already told you."

"I don’t believe you," Lu Han pouts again.

"That's not my problem," Minseok says, turning around to leave again.

"Please," Lu Han whines again and Minseok hates how he can't help but stop and turn back around to face Lu Han.

Lu Han's face lights up a little. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"I already did!" Minseok is getting so exasperated he might explode.

"Is that really why?"

 _No_. "Yes."

Lu Han seems to deflate and Minseok wonders, "Why?"

Lu Han looks scared as he says, "Minseok, I want to tell you something."

Minseok finally sits back down, this time on the chair right next to Lu Han's. "What?"

"Well, I think it'll be better if I show you, not tell you." Lu Han takes out his phone and starts going through it. Minseok takes this time to study his ex's face. Oh, how he's missed that face.

It's true, he had told Lu Han it would be better if they never talked ever again after they’d broken up, also courtesy of Minseok himself, but that was because he’d been afraid they'd drift apart on their own and start hating each other. In hindsight, that was a very bad idea and he never should have done it.

"Aha!" Lu Han says, triumphantly and pulls Minseok out of his thoughts.

He hands his phone to Minseok, who takes it cautiously and is met with the sight of dozens of pictures of him and Lu Han.

"I kept them too," Lu Han smiles as Minseok gapes at his own face on Lu Han's phone. "But not because I forgot to delete them."

Minseok doesn’t look up at Lu Han's face. He can't.

"I kept them because I missed you. I always miss you and I just can't bring myself to delete them."

"Uh…"

"I did delete some after we broke up, though, but that was just because I was mad. We made it through two years of long distance and you were suddenly saying it's not possible and we're inevitably going to start thinking of talking to each other as a chore instead of something we love doing." He sighs, "But I couldn’t delete all of them. I needed to look at them and remind myself that what we had was real, because you almost convinced me it wasn’t."

Minseok doesn’t know what to say so he opts for finally looking up at Lu Han instead. He wishes he hadn’t because Lu Han's eyes are doing _that thing_ again. They're looking at Minseok as if he's the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Lu Han…"

"Are you sure that's not the reason why you also kept your pictures?"

Minseok doesn’t know how to answer that. He could say yes and complicate already complicated things even more. Or he could lie and say no and part ways with Lu Han once again.

But he misses Lu Han. And if he's getting another chance, a chance to act like he hadn’t made the worst decision of his life seven months ago…

"I… yes."

Lu Han raises his eyebrows. "Yes what?"

"Yes, that's why I kept them."

Lu Han's face breaks out into the biggest smile Minseok's ever seen on him. Even bigger than the one he wore when Minseok first told him he loved him.

"I have a confession to make," he says.

"Oh?" Minseok looks at him curiously, "Another one?"

"Yeah, I did invite you here to make a plan, but not for what you were thinking about."

It's Minseok's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Want to pretend these last seven months never happened?"

"Lu Han," Minseok says slowly. "What are you saying?"

"I still love you, Minseok. I always have and always will. And now, I'm completely convinced you still love me too. Don’t deny it. I mean, how could you not love this?" he winks and Minseok laughs. "I also know you love torturing yourself, which is why you broke up with me in the first place. And then told me to get lost. And then kept pictures of us to look at and cry over every day—"

"Hey!" Minseok interjects. "First of all, I didn’t cry over anything, and second of all, I never told you to get lost either, I just—"

"Don’t interrupt me, Minnie!" Lu Han whines and Minseok's heart flops at the pet name. "I was saying something important. You always do this!"

Minseok snorts at Lu Han's pout and slaps his forehead affectionately.

"Okay, continue, you big baby."

Lu Han beams. "Thank you, now as I was saying…" he pauses. “Where was I?"

"I like torturing myself. Which might be true considering what I'm doing right now."

Lu Han ignores that last part. "Yeah, you do. Anyway, you love me, I love you, the last seven months have been hell for both of us, I miss you so much, and you're thirsty for my D, so what do you say we get back together?"

"I'm sorry, what was that last one?" Minseok asks, unimpressed.

"Let's get back together."

Minseok glares and Lu Han gulps.

"Well, aren't you at least a little bit thirsty?"

He can't deny that he is. But Lu Han doesn’t need to know that.

"I'm not because, unlike yours, my life doesn’t revolve around sex and _blowing it like a flute_."

Lu Han groans, "Stop! That was over a year ago, Minseok, can’t we just forget about it?"

"Never," Minseok smirks.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you're stupid."

Minseok can't help but fondly smile as Lu Han pouts at him yet again. He's missed this. Talking with Lu Han, bickering with him, making fun of him, even being made fun of by him. Just being with Lu Han makes him so happy.

He doesn’t hold himself back from poking Lu Han's nose and watching the younger look around, flustered, to make sure no one is looking.

Maybe Lu Han is right. Maybe Minseok does like torturing himself. Or maybe he did. Because now, he can't even agree with his own reasons for breaking up with Lu Han and pushing him out of his life. Now, he's not going to torture himself anymore, he's going to be selfish.

Which is why he reaches for Lu Han's hand under the table and smiles at his wide eyes. Before Lu Han can even question it, Minseok nods and Lu Han's face disappears behind his smile.

 

_4 months later_

"You know, it was actually a good thing you got hacked," Lu Han's soft voice says through the phone.

"How so?" Minseok asks, sleepily.

"Well, because if your pictures never got leaked, I never would’ve found out you still pined over me—" Minseok snorts, "—and I never would’ve gone running all the way to Korea to tell you I still pined over you."

"I guess," Minseok yawns. "I'm just glad there weren’t any highly graphic pictures. I still don’t get why you need to send me so many dick pics, Lu Han."

Lu Han chuckles, "I just don’t want you to miss Lu Han Jr. too much."

"The majority of those pictures are from when we're in the same room!" Minseok laughs, "I don't miss Lu Han Jr. when Lu Han is right next to me."

"So you say."

Minseok laughs again as sleep starts taking over. He feels bad for falling asleep on Lu Han but knows his boyfriend ( _boyfriend!_ ) doesn’t really mind. He even likes listening to Minseok breathing as he himself falls asleep. Minseok ignores how creepy that is in favor of thinking it's sweet.

It really was a good thing Minseok's photos got leaked but he hopes that it never happens again because the new pictures that are now occupying his photostream are beyond just "questionable".

**Author's Note:**

> obviously i don't hope their pictures actually get leaked. maybe they can just release them to the world on their own!!


End file.
